WO/2010/033743 (Procter & Gamble) disclosed Novel modified lignin polymers containing anionic, cationic, and/or alkoxy substitution are disclosed. Further, new cleaning compositions including the novel substituted lignin polymers are disclosed. Methods of forming the modified lignin polymers and cleaning compositions are disclosed. Example 5 of WO/2010/033743 discloses a non-tinting dye, Acid Blue 7, with a modified lignin polymer; non-tinting dyes are used purely for product aesthetics. Non-tinting dyes are not substantive to cloth and do not provide a shading benefit.
WO2003/062254 (Procter & Gamble) discloses laundry detergent compositions comprising a lignin-derived material selected from the group consisting of lignin phenols and lignin phenols comprising an amino-substituent.
WO2010/084039 (Unilever) disclosed shading dyes in spray dried granules containing lignin sulphonate for use in powder detergents.
Shading dyes are added to laundry formulations to enhance the whiteness of fabrics. Shading dyes are preferably blue or violet dyes which are substantive to fabric.
In liquid detergents containing shading dyes, when the product is applied in neat contact, directly to fabric a blue or violet stain may occurs. There is a need for liquid detergents containing shading dyes that have reduced staining when the product is applied in neat contact, directly to fabric and upon use provide shading benefits.